ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Medieval
''Medieval ''is a roleplay that takes place in the kingdom of Kyth in the year 1314. It was played over the summer of 2014. This really needs to be expanded, 'Woo help us all. An index of characters can be found here. StoryCategory:Medieval Kyth is a medieval-era kingdom divided into seven provinces, each ruled by a House, and all the provinces ruled from Raven's Keep in the city-state of Medieville. When King Starmey Eagle Ascension dies, leaving no son to carry on his line, many parties see an opportunity to take control of Kyth. First are the two rival Houses - House Jade, which rules the province of Corvus and honors tradition, Lord Woo, and the power of magic, and House Stallion, which rules the province of Bern and develops new and fascinating technologies and ideas in their race toward a brighter future. The two Houses have been rivals for centuries, and each now has a chance to wed their heir to Princess Destiney Raven Ascension, who will take her father's place on the throne. In Medieville, however, a group of peasants is banding together to work against the nobles, and put someone more appropriate on the throne. The Shadows are clever, resourceful, and very, very good at staying hidden. Meanwhile the merchants of Medieville look on at this conflict - some hoping for business from the visiting nobility, like the Locksmith and the Keymaker, others intending to profit from the conflict, such as the secret-selling Racketeer, and an Assassin ready and willing to help make certain problematic people...go away. Which faction will take control of Kyth? And how far will they be willing to go to get there? Plot This is where the entire summary of the entire roleplay will go. Hahaha. I'm not doing that. Someone else do it. (Maybe have people do it by round? Person A does intro round, B does round 1, C does round 2, etc...) Factions and Roles Every player in Medieval had a role, and was either aligned with one of four factions, or was a recruitable peasant at the start of the game. Initial House and Shadow roles were kept secret throughout the game, and recruitable peasants started out with hidden roles as well, until recruited or revealed as founding members of the Shadows. Each faction or merchant role had an opportunity to chose an action(s) each night, within a certain number of moves. ---- House Jade The four starting roles of House Jade were: * Archmage ** The archmage could learn and/or cast one of four spells each night. A fifth spell became available if the magician was recruited by House Jade. Two of these spells could be taught to another player. Some spells could only be cast while the mage had their spellbook. * Priest ** The priest could create a talisman and give it to any other player. Talismans protected the one who held them from one harmful night action, after which they would crumble away. * Scribe ** The scribe was a neutral role that could perform neutral actions, such as withdrawing/depositing/exchanging currency, purchasing items, giving wine to other players, and making contact with and recruiting peasant roles. * Seer ** The seer was able to select a character and learn what they did that night, giving a basis for determining roles. Currency House Jade's sub-minor item was wine, their minor item was the ancient runestone, their major item was the diamond, and their power item was the Jade Phoenix Ring. ---- House Stallion The four starting roles of House Stallion were: * Baker ** The baker could, each night, make a loaf of bread and give it to another player. The recipient of the bread could either pass the bread on to someone else, forfeiting a night action, or eat the bread, taking the risk that it could have been poisoned by the Shadows' Interceptor. * Bookkeeper ** The bookkeeper was a neutral role that could perform neutral actions, such as withdrawing/depositing/exchanging currency, purchasing items, giving wine to other players, and making contact with and recruiting peasant roles. * Inventor ** The inventor could create and/or use one of four inventions each night. A fifth invention became available if the alchemist was recruited by House Stallion. Two of these inventions could be taught to another player. Some inventions could only be used while the inventor had their toolkit. * Sneak ** The sneak was able to select a character and learn what the highest-value item in their inventory was, giving a basis for deducing roles. Currency House Stallion's sub-minor item was wine, their minor item was the precious jewel, their major item was the old, valuable coin, and their power item was the Stallion Gauntlet. ---- The Shadows * Bodyguard ** The bodyguard could select to guard the Heir each night; if a harmful action was attempted on the Heir, it would be transferred to the bodyguard instead. * Interceptor ** The interceptor was able to observe a player and, if they were sending or recieving an item, tamper with it. Tampered bread or alcohol became poisoned, and if consumed, the character would become poisoned and be unable to act the following night. Tampered talismans crumbled to dust upon being received. * Mimic ** The mimic could spy on one other character per night and learn a slightly weaker version of one of their abilities, which they could then use freely. Each attempt, however, had a risk of failure, the consequences of which could kill the mimic. * Scrivener ** The scrivener was a neutral role that could perform neutral actions, such as withdrawing/depositing/exchanging, purchasing items, giving wine to other players, and making contact with and recruiting peasant roles. Currency The Shadows' sub-minor item was gin, their minor item was the unusual scroll, their major item was the potent amulet, and their power item was the Crown of the Heir. ---- Merchants Unlike the faction roles, merchant roles were known from the beginning of the game. With the exception of the Locksmith and the Keymaker, none of the merchant roles worked together. Each merchant owned a shop, in which they could place items or services up for purchase each night. Toward the end of the game, merchants were also able to sell special boons, which could be used to do additional protection or additional harm to another player. * Assassin ** Each night, the assassin was able to select a character to target, determine their role, and then place that role alongside a bounty in their shop. The bounty ranged depending on the power of the role. Other players could hire the assassin to kill one of the roles with a bounty. * Locksmith ** The locksmith crafted deliberate or random lockboxes that could be sent to other characters or placed in the shop for sale. When crafting a deliberate lockbox, the locksmith could chose one of a small list of items to place inside, while creating a random box left its contents up to Ranumgen. The locksmith worked cooperatively with the keymaker. * Keymaker ** The keymaker crafted small or ornate keys that could be sent to other characters or placed in the shop for sale. Small keys would unlock lockboxes, while ornate keys could unlock ''any ''locked item, including faction chests. The keymaker worked cooperatively with the locksmith. * Racketeer ** The racketeer selected a character to observe each night, and learned (randomly) what the character did that night, an item in their inventory, an action performed upon them, or the class of their action (neutral, good, or naughty). Once gathered, this information would go up for sale in the Racketeer's Hut, and could be purchased by other players. The racketeer walked away from the game very, very rich. ---- Peasants Peasant roles were secret at the beginning of the game, but revealed when the peasant was recruited by one of the factions. Recruitment involved a member of the faction contacting the character, receiving a response that indicated the character was available for recruitment, and then making the offer, or in some cases, performing a special action such as giving the character a particular item. * Alchemist ** The alchemist had four inventions (different from those of the inventor) in their own Alchemist's tool-kit. A fifth invention was unlocked if recruited by House Stallion, which could be used in conjunction with the inventor. Every night, the alchemist could use an item (one of their own or one learned from the inventor), or learn an invention from their tool-kit. * Amnesiac ** The amnesiac could send a piece of a code to a player character each night - upon being discovered by the Shadows, the amnesiac became the Heir, and gained the ability to destroy a faction's power item (if the item had been removed from the faction chest/the faction chest was unlocked), murder (after three nights of membership), and summon an angry mob (after destroying a power item). * Drunk ** The drunk was able to visit a player and, if that player was taking an action, block it from being performed. * Jester ** The Jester could select a player to attempt to block their action for the night; the attempt had a chance of being unsuccessful, though the odds could be boosted using the airhorn (three-use limit). * Knight ** The knight could chose a player to protect (limit of three times per character) and block any attempts to harm that person. * Magician ** The magician had four spells (different from those of the archmage) in their own Magician's spellbook. A fifth spell was unlocked if recruited by House Jade, that could be cast in conjunction with the archmage. Each night, the magician could cast a spell (one of their own or one learned from the archmage) or learn a spell from their spellbook. * Messenger ** The messenger was able to select a player to offer their messaging services to; the player and their faction could then chose a recipient by role and write a 100-character message, which would be delivered with round results for that person/their faction. The messenger was not allowed given the contents of the message, and the recipient received only the name of the sender and not their role. * Thief ** The thief could select a person or a House from which to steal an item, and later use or destroy this item if successful. * Vagrant ** Prior to being recruited, the vagrant could chose to observe an unaligned peasant, and steal any quest points earned that night. When the unaligned peasant they chose to observe was recruited, the vagrant became part of that faction, but contributed no additional move points and had no other actions. * Vigilante ** The vigilante was able to select a player to spy on, and if they performed a "naughty" action, could jail them, eliminating the character's ability to act for two rounds, unless they were paid bail (an amount that varied with the severity of the naughty action). Despite the vigilante's interference, the naughty action would still go through.